


Intervention

by hullosweetpea



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Intervention, M/M, Secret Relationship, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intervention is taking place. Why? Apparently Dean has been leading on Cas...his boyfriend. This is what happens when you don't tell anyone about your relationship. #Writing Prompt Wednesday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: On Tumblr unforth-ninawaters is doing a #WritingPromptWednesday. It’s fun and you should join! This week was different as it was “We’re Already Dating AU’s” and I took great liberties with my prompt:  
> So I show up to dinner with my friends only to discover it’s actually an intervention because they all think I’ve been acting like an asshole, leading you on, when in truth we’re already dating but I can’t say anything because my family will flip out if they know I’m with you, so I have to sit here and take them getting more and more angry with me while I lie to their faces - and I’m sure they’re giving you grief, too, and that only makes me feel worse.
> 
> I picked this one purely because it had the word intervention and I thought of HIMYM. And this is also the first time I’ve written an asexual (or at least someone who is somewhere on the spectrum) character and I hope I’ve done it justice.

Intervention

 

“Sammy, I thought we were going to Mom and Dad’s for dinner?”

 

Sam pulled his keys out for his apartment and pushed them into the lock. “Didn’t I tell you? The washer broke down, so they went to go get a new one. Mom said she’s sorry, but we can come back next Sunday.”

 

Dean sighed. “And I was looking forward to pie.”

 

“I’ve got it taken care of: pizza, beer, and pie, already in the fridge.” The lock tumbled out of place and he opened the door.

 

He clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled. “Have I told you lately that you’re the best little brother?”

 

“Not often. C’mon in, we can watch Indiana Jones are something.”

 

Dean stepped inside and was first confused that Sam’s apartment light was already on. Then he turned his head and saw Charlie, Garth, and Benny sitting in his small living room. “What are you guys… _really_!?” On the wall above the couch hung the red and white ‘INTERVENTION’ banner. “What have I done this time? Because that pie intervention last time was complete bullshit.”

 

Garth patted the arm chair next to him. “Sit down, Dean.”

 

“And for the record, that pie intervention was not bullshit. We know you love pie, but keeping a pie in the freezer ‘just in case’ seems a bit extreme. At least when we all know it won’t last long,” added Charlie.

 

Dean turned towards Sam. “Did you know about this?”

 

He looked a bit sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, we were never going to Mom and Dad’s today, but there really is pizza, beer and pie in the fridge if that helps.”

 

Dean sighed and sat down in the arm chair. “Okay, hit me with your best shot.”

 

Garth sat up and raised his hand. “I’ll go first.” He turned so he was properly facing Dean. “Dean, we know you’re a great guy, but lately you’ve been less so and we’re concerned.”

 

“You’re being an asshole to Cas and he’s our friend too. We can’t let you do that,” interrupted Charlie.

 

Benny placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down on the couch. “Calm down, Red. Yellin’ at him ain’t gunna do anybody good.”

 

Dean leaned forward in his seat. “What do you mean I’ve been an asshole to Cas?”

 

“Okay, everybody. Calm down.” Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, Benny, you wanna explain this?”

 

“Brotha, you’ve been leadin’ Cas on and it’s gotta stop. Cas is a good guy and I know you are too, but he doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“You think I’m leading Cas on?”

 

Sam looked a bit disappointed. “Think? Dean It’s a lot worse than that. You’ve been two steps away from shoving your tongue down his throat. ”

 

Dean started to panic. He and Cas had been dating for the last year, but failed to mention it to anyone; it’s not like it had come up in any conversations. Between Dean’s recently admitted bisexuality and Cas’s undetermined nature on the asexuality scale and all the other confusing factors that came with it, they both came to the agreement just not to mention it. While Dean had been proud of the fact no one had questioned their odd relationship and they’d been allowed to continue it in peace, apparently today was the day. “Guys, it’s okay we-“

 

Charlie was positively fuming. “It is _not_ okay Dean Michael Winchester! All those lingering touches the cuddling, and innuendos aren’t fair to him when he doesn’t reciprocate and especially when you have _no_ plans to follow through with anything that isn’t sex. I know you practically flirt with every woman that breathes, but Cas isn’t like that. I don’t care if you’ve had some bi revelation or what, but haven’t you noticed Cas doesn’t really date or anything? It’s because he’s not interested. Dean-“

 

“ _Charlie_ , cool it,” interrupted Dean.

 

She huffed and pulled at her short locks. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just protective of the both of you and I don’t want anybody hurt.”

 

“Why don’t we let Dean explain himself? We haven’t really given him a chance have we,” asked Garth.

 

The others around him looked slightly guilty. “Well, do you have anythin’ you wanna tell us,” asked Benny.

 

 _Shit_ , Dean thought. Something was about to give and if his friends were going to be chewing his ass out like this any longer, it would probably be him. He didn’t want to out himself and Cas, but if he let them keep think he was leading Cas on it would be harder from them to keep everything hidden. He might as well get this over with. “I never really thought-“

 

“Why is the intervention banner up?”

 

Dean turned to see Cas had come through the door carrying a grocery sack and a confused look was etched across his face.

 

“Hey Cas, you’re early,” said Sam a bit nervously.

 

Cas tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows were pushed closer together. “I did not think it was going to be a problem, but the most important thing is why are you holding an intervention?”

 

“Sam, why is Cas here,” asked Dean.

 

The other looked a bit guilty, but Sam was the one who spoke up. “We were going to have you explain everything to him.”

 

“We didn’t wanna have him be hurt any longer,” added Benny.

 

Cas set the bag on the counter and walked over to the arm chair were Dean sat. “What is it you need to tell me?”

 

Dean sighed and ran his hand anxiously through his hair. “Cas, they think I’ve been leading you on.”

 

“Leading _me_ on?”

 

“Yeah, funny isn’t it.”

 

“ _Dean_ ,” hissed Charlie under her breath.

 

Cas smiled. “Well, perhaps. I guess we brought this upon ourselves didn’t we? I’m sorry for any grief they put you through.”

 

Sam shifted in his chair. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah, they’ve really been giving me the third degree.”

 

Cas sat down on the arm of Dean’s chair and wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders. “I’m sorry if we have been confusing you, but at the time we thought it would be a good idea.” He looked down at Dean and shrugged. “Apparently we were wrong.”

 

“About,” prompted Garth.

 

Dean took a deep breath. No time like the present to rip off the band aid. “We’ve been dating for about a year now.”

 

Everyone looked stunned. “A year,” asked Benny.

 

“Yes,” said Cas. “I apologize if the lack of communication has given you all the wrong impression. That was never our intention, but with Dean’s closeted bisexuality and my uncertainty on the asexuality spectrum we decided keeping it to ourselves would be for the best.”

 

“So, what exactly are you to each other,” asked Garth.

 

Dean leaned up and gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek. “Boyfriends.”

 

“More ace than aro,” asked Charlie.

 

Cas nodded. “I believe so. I care a great deal for Dean and I love him, but I’d prefer not to have sex.” He nestled his nose against Dean’s hair. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want other things from him. He’s a pleasant kisser.”

 

Dean made a face. “I’m just ‘pleasant’?”

 

He laughed and gave Dean a kiss on his forehead.

 

Charlie’s face softened. “Guys, you could have said something and we would have been totally supportive. And it’s not _that_ hard to follow, maybe a bit confusing, but it’s your relationship not ours.”

 

Garth stood up from the couch and opened his arms up. “Aw, I think this calls for a group hug.” He pulled Benny and Charlie together and Charlie reached over and pulled Cas up, dragging in Dean along with him. Sam wrapped his giant moose arms around them, nearly getting everyone in it.

 

“I’m sufficatin’,” mumbled Benny.

 

The group hug was abandoned, but Garth had a smile on his face. “See, everything’s better now.”

 

Charlie walked over to the counter and pulled a six-pack out of the grocery sack Cas brought. “Besides the fact I feel like a terrible friend for accusing Dean leading on his _boyfriend_.”

 

Dean wrapped his arms behind Charlie and pulled her into a bear hug. “Naw, don’t be. You just wanted to make sure I wasn’t being an asshole. That’s what friends are supposed to do.”

 

“Do you still want to watch Indiana Jones,” asked Sam.

 

He sat Charlie down and she playfully punched him in the shoulder. He laughed. “Sure.”

 

Sam and Garth started to open boxes of pizza and Benny was hunting for plates while Dean brought a beer back to Cas. “We’re good, right?”

 

Cas smiled and placed a hand lovingly on Dean’s face. “Of course.”

 

He leaned on Cas’s shoulder and Cas cuddled up closer to him. “Love you.” The others came into the living room bearing plates of greasy pizza and clinking bottles of beer together as they sat down. Dean grabbed a plate piled with pizza and sat it on the arm of the chair. Cas picked one up and took a big bite out of it. Dean laughed at his boyfriend’s chipmunk cheeks, earning a confused look. He gave Cas another quick kiss.

 

“Are you guys going watch the movie,” asked Sam.

 

Dean came him a look and flipped him off, but Sam just laughed it off. He pressed play and the movie began. Through the intro music Cas whispered, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
